


First Dance

by yeshatter



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: (Kinda, F/M, First Dance, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Young Victor, hes distant idk what youd expect from him??, not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshatter/pseuds/yeshatter
Summary: Prom doesn't go as planed for you, but day will soon be saved thanks to, Victor Zsasz.





	First Dance

That was it, wasn’t it? Your boyfriend had finally kicked you to the curb. Clad in silver glitter and running mascara, you felt yourself sink into the cold floor outside of the gym, as groups of students and escorts were finally calling it a night. There was nothing you could do to change what had already been done. He didn’t like you, that’s why he had left the dance with pretty little Sally Lue, and _not_ you. You didn’t care, he was a space cadet, he didn’t pay attention to you. Nor was he interested any anything that your personality had to offer, all he wanted was your body.

But, never the less, it still hurt seeing him go. You thought that this could have turned into something more that what you knew it should. The heel of your hand brushed the side of your face, before noticing the smudge of black ink in its wake. The grumble you made echoed down the long dim hallway as you brought yourself up to walk down it, meeting your reflection at the end of the hall.

The mirror didn’t do its justice in the darkness, but it was good enough. Your face hadn't looked as bad as you predicted, but regardless your eyes were puffy, red, and tired. You grabbed a paper towel, turned on the small sink and bent down to attempt to clean your face. Once you had brought your head back up, you saw that your handy work wasn’t good, but it would pass by your parents concerns.

You tossed the brown towelette into the trash as you noticed a thin figure leaning on the side of the painted brick work. Had he been watching you this entire time?

“What the hell do you want?” No, you weren’t usually like this. But at the time, all of your walls were up. He walked closer.

“Look dude, either, tell me who you are, or just buzz off.” You just wanted to go home.

“Victor?” There was enough light to illuminate his being, allowing you to see who it was. You took in his appearance, as he stood a meter from you. Victor seemed sad. Who were you kidding, he was always sad. The two of you were in the same year. He was in a few of your classes, he never talked, some times he brought a book, but he mostly just sat there. He didn’t have any friends.

When you were young is when you considered him to be your friend. He was made fun of because of his appearance. You, for your lack of wealth and hand-me-down clothing. So for a while, the two of you grew to protect one another, you and him against the world. That was until the end of 5th grade, when you moved across town thinking you’d never see him again. You tried giving him a smile, you tried talking to him even, it was like he was pushing you away. But you guessed that you were gone from his memory, and you soon gave up on trying to get to know this new Victor.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly as he walked into the light.

“Me too.” You sniffled, averting your eyes.

“I thought you didn’t want to know me, that I wasn’t what you wanted.”

“Victor, you know I would never feel that way about you.” You bit the side of your cheek.

“I missed you Y/N” All you could do is nod in response, as you brought your eyes to meet his dark orbs.

Victor took a step closer, before extending his arm toward you.

“I want you to come dance with me.” This didn’t make any sense, there were so many questions flooding your mind. Why was he here? Why did he want to dance with you? How did he get this suit? It looked tailored to fit him, no jobs offered to minors could pay _that_ good. Regardless, it fit him well, black was a good look for him. You tried not to blush as you took his hand, and he led you down the dim hallway.

Excluding a few drunk teachers and a soppy couple, the gym was empty. Victor led you past a string of balloons, and onto the center of the floor, before pulling you in close, for your first dance. You put your hands onto his shoulders as his hands grazed your ribs before finding place at your waist. The music was soft, quiet enough so the two of you would feel comfortable whispering. Victor took this as a chance to catch up, although he’s been keeping a good eye on you. He asked you about how your life at home was, if you planned on going to college, if you were going to leave Gotham. You got no information out about him, how he’s been, what he has been doing, you didn’t even know if he was okay.

Soon the music shut off and you were ushered out of the building. It was raining, the two of you huddled underneath the dryest patch on the side of the building. Then you came to the realization that ‘Mr. Wrong’ was your ride home, and now he was out of the picture so you turned to victor. He shed his suit jacket before handing it to you, making sure you’d use it to keep you from getting any wetter than you already were.

“I’m going to get my car, wait here.” It was almost an instant before he was out of your reach and deep within the parking lot. But in that instant, no, it couldn’t have been. You could have sworn that you saw the gloss of a handgun, on his back, tucked underneath his belt.

The low car pulled around with a hum, and Victor soon emerged, to open the passenger door letting you in, the gentleman. All the while, you looked over his physique as an inspection for the metal object, it was gone. The ride home was quick, there was only some small talk. Victor pried into why “someone as lovely as you” was alone that night. You told him what happened with your ex, he seemed somewhat grumpier than usual after the fact.

The car purred to a stop as Victor cut the engine in front of your apartment. The clock was going on 12 as the silence was getting unbarable. “I think I should get going,” You touched the door handle, before looking to him, his eyes were on the road in front of him, distant. You let out a breath before swiftly closing in the space between your mouth and his cheek. You smiled, “Thank you, for tonight.” Before quietly leaving his car, he wouldn’t drive away until after you let yourself in.

The following Monday was as awkward as it was. But this time Victor decided to sit next to you, and you did get a very anxious apology from your ex boyfriend. Puzzling as that was, you still had no idea how he knew where you lived.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Victor request on the blog, imaginegotham.tumblr.com (Im now a mod on there!) If you liked what I wrote, please feel free to check out what the other mods have written and be sure to send in a request!
> 
>  
> 
> so im rereading this, (I wrote this when I was hyped on sick meds) and it really makes no sense to me?? i mean im going to keep it posted, but im lowkey really upset with whats going on here?


End file.
